Echo Sibyl Zele
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40245 |no = 871 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 28, 32, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 20, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 5, 5, 13, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 4, 4, 10, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The third youngest of the Six Sibyl Sisters. Zele's heart was moved as she heard how much her younger sister Paula wanted to save the weak. However, Paula was resolved to use violence in order to achieve such a task, and thus Zele sought to stop her. She unleashed a rain of lighting and thunder to fry the fiendish plants surrounding her, but her younger sister's power only grew stronger. Fearing the battle would run for far too long at this rate, Zele summoned thunder clouds from all round the world, compressing their electricity within her body until she glowed in a bluish hue. |summon = Will you show me proof that humans have grown? Will it convince my sisters? |fusion = You always live up to my expectations. Heh, thanks. |evolution = Subduing power with greater power. The truth is that this approach never reaches a conclusion… | hp_base = 3889 |atk_base = 1255 |def_base = 1055 |rec_base = 1093 | hp_lord = 6004 |atk_lord = 1788 |def_lord = 1585 |rec_lord = 1585 | hp_anima = 6746 |rec_anima = 1387 |atk_breaker = 1986 |def_breaker = 1387 |atk_guardian = 1590 |def_guardian = 1783 |rec_guardian = 1486 |def_oracle = 1486 | hp_oracle = 5707 |rec_oracle = 1882 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Bursting Light's Assault |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Thunder and Light types & recovers HP each turn |lsnote = Heals (400~600 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = 12th Shinto Form: Sengou |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder and Light attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Crusade Form: Sky Crusher |sbbdescription = 18 combo Thunder and Light attack on all enemies, adds Fire, Thunder and Light elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage |sbbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40244 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sibyl Sisters |addcatname = Zele3 }}